Can I Keep You?
by Angelina Jhonson
Summary: Bella leaves Phoenix pregnant and broken to live with Charlie. During her time there her broken heart begins to mend slowly when Paul White starts to visit her, but what happens when she finds out Pauls secret, and when she finds out her fate?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for reading, as you can see I have deleted one of my stories, I had no where to go and so now I will attempt another story and I hope it goes ok but I am a little wary about this so bare with me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **

**Chapter One**

I got out of the taxi and looked up at the airport that would be taking me home. Home. How nice that sounded after spending 7 years in humid Phoenix, Arizona with my mom.

Don't get me wrong I love my mom but her recklessness and always sunny disposition sometimes made me wonder if she ever thought seriously. But now she had Phil to keep her grounded, making sure that bills were paid, she didn't attempt skydiving. A tear ran down my face, and I quickly wiped it away, I had to remember why I was leaving, so my baby could have a safe life without its father around.

***Flashback***

The warm sun shone down onto my back as I walked to my class, my first day of high school was going pretty well considering. I hadn't fallen down and bumped into anything, but it was just second period.

As I was thinking this, I bumped into something firm and warm. Looking up I saw a guy looking down in confusion.

He was about 5'11" with brown hair and chocolate eyes that made you melt like butter.

"Sorry, I guess I wasn't looking where I was going." I stuttered out still looking at the guy in front of me.

His laughter brought me back to reality, " It's ok, I don't think I have seen you before, are you new?"

"Yeah, I'm Isabella."

" Riley."

***End Flashback***

And with that I was Riley's girlfriend, for three months he was the perfect boyfriend, until one night I went over to his house and he was there drunk. I don't even remember what we fought about, but the next thing I knew I woke up on the floor with a black eye, and that was only the beginning.

For the next few months, I was abused not only physically but mentally as well. I didn't leave him though. I had tried that once before and the result had me in the hospital with a concussion, cracked ribs, and a broken wrist. But I knew I had to leave when I became pregnant.

I could take the abuse but I would not subject an innocent child to that trauma. So two months pregnant I bought myself a one-way ticket to Seattle and from there La Push to live with my dad, the chief of police in La Push.

I walked into the airport, checked my bags in and walked over to the terminal. When the flight attendant called my group I walked on to the plane and settled down next to the window.

A few minutes later the stewardess gave all the airline safety rules and told us to buckle our seatbelts and in a few minutes we were off. My new life was about to begin.

During the flight I was getting up from my seat a lot because I had to use the restroom a lot because of the baby and all.

As the plane touched ground I realized, Isabella Dwyer got on this plane, but she wasn't coming off, Bella Swan was and I liked the felling of that.

**A/N: Yes it's short but the next few will be longer. So what do you think? Please REVIEW!**

**QUESTION: Should Bella have;**

**One baby**

**OR**

**Twins? **

**You could awnser that question when you REVIEW!(hint hint)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2! Ok on we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than my toothbrush!**

As I walked off the plane, I looked around for the baggage claim. It felt so good to be home. Tears pricked my eyes, damn hormones. Walking to the baggage claim, I stood there waiting for my bags and they were the last ones, of course.

As I walked out of the Seattle airport, I hailed a taxi over. As the taxi driver loaded my bags into the trunk I took everything in, the smell of the rain, all the green shrubbery, it was so green, I had almost forgotten.

I slid into the taxi and asked the driver, "Could you drive me to La Push please?"

"No problem", the man said, "My name is Ricky by the way.", as he said that he sent me an attempt at a flirtatious smile.

Paying no attention to Ricky I pulled out my iPod and started to listen. Two hours later I had nothing other than a dead battery, a really full bladder, and a terrible headache from listening to Ricky jabber on and on about his pet chinchilla.

"Listen Ricky", my voice dangerously sweet, "I am not paying you for a life story, all I want is you to drive me to La Push! So if you could just shut up and drive I would really appreciate it!" And with that I promptly burst into tears, upset with myself for losing my temper.

The rest of the ride was silent except for my occasional sniffling, when we reached the border of La Push and he had to ask me the address to my house.

A few minutes later he was pulled up to the house that I grew up in, a slightly run-down grey house with baby blue shutters, the garden was half dead as always. Charlie never did have a green thumb.

I paid Ricky the money I owed and as he got into the car he handed me his card, "If you ever want a good time." he said slyly and with a wink he was in the car and off driving.

I waited for him to leave before I ripped it in half and threw into the trashcan beside me, obviously it was trash day. Sighing I walked up to the house that held so many good memories during my slight childhood, somewhere amidst Renee's childish demeanor and the separation, I had found the need to grow up quickly. This resulted in when I moved to Arizona, I was rarely invited anywhere, because who would invite Bella, the girl who didn't think that burps and farts were funny to a sleepover.

I sighed mentally preparing myself, looking down to make sure that my sweatshirt was pulled all the way down, I wasn't showing yet but I still felt the need to check. The walk up to the porch was longer than I remembered. When I reached the porch I carefully walked up the creaky steps remembering the time I fell through and broke one leg and sprained the other, the first day of summer. I reached the door and raised my arm to push the bell and noticed it was shaking. _Stop it!_ I told myself, _Get a grip on yourself. _

With a renewed determination I reached to push the bell when suddenly the door swung wide open. Shifting on my feet nervously I looked up expecting to see Charlie standing there looking down at me incredulously. Instead of Charlie looking down, it was a tall man standing there with a look of joy and wonder on his face, he looked a little familiar but I couldn't remember where.

"Bells?" his deep voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Hi, I'm looking for Charlie. Is he here?" my voice was a meek timid whisper.

"Bells? It's me, Jake!"

"Jake?"

"We used to make mud pies together!"

"I know stupid, but the last time that I saw you, you were a scrawny little 12 years old! You've certainly grown."

Suddenly he took two long strides and enveloped me in a soft hug, I tensed underneath him and he released me a small frown on his face.

We walked inside to the living room, sitting there was Charlie on his old recliner a beer in hand watching TV, it looked like football. On the couch and floor were 9 boys all like Jacob, same tall build and all muscular.

"Who was it Jake? Yeah crush 'em!" Charlie's question was drowned out by his and the other boy's cheers as the player scored a touchdown.

"Um… Hi… Dad…" my voice trailed away as all eyes was suddenly off the TV and focused on me making me shift from leg to leg uncomfortably.

"Bella! You're here!" getting up quickly I was enveloped into another awkward hug.

"Hey Dad, sorry I didn't call but, I just wanted to come here desperately."

"Are you going to be staying?" Charlie's face was almost comical, full of hope and happiness, his eyes silently hoping the answer he wished so dearly.

"If it was ok with you. I was hoping I could, Renee wants to travel with Phil but she can't because I need to finish school. So I thought that if I came here she could travel with Phil and I could stay..", before I could finish my sentence I was swept up in a bone crushing hug.

Charlie beamed down at me, and quickly told the boys to bring my luggage upstairs. As he gave me a final hug and lumbered off to the TV again. Feeling awkward to just be standing there I darted up to my room. Looking around I saw that the room was painted a forest green with trees painted and through the scenery you could wolves darting in and out of the scene.

My dark brown comforter with green designs scattered all over it was simply beautiful. In the corner there was a small desk and a new laptop on top of it. New curtains were up and it obviously had been cleaned recently, badly but still cleaned.

The thought that Charlie was hoping that I would come and redecorated it for me, brought tears to my eyes. Pushing my tears away I started to unpack all my clothes into the dresser and closet. By the time I was done it was time for dinner.

Rushing downstairs I started to pull out everything that I would need for a dinner for 12. I decided to make chicken stir fry with white rice. Assuming that the boys ate a lot I took what I thought they would eat and then doubled it. Better safe then sorry.

An hour later I was done with dinner and was setting the table. Finally done I rubbed my back, sore from standing for so long.

Calling the boys for dinner I started to serve dinner on the table. While I was cooking the boys were walking in and out of the kitchen so they could investigate what I was making. Not saying much to them I only learned their names, it wasn't that I didn't like them, I just couldn't get close to them. They might be just like Riley and I would not subject me to that pain again. Especially since that my baby might be subjected to that in only 8 months.

All the boys tromped into the kitchen and sat down, they were like a herd of elephants, I swear. As we all started to eat in my case or shovel food in the boys case I heard some footsteps run up the porch stairs. I got up from my seat and started for the door to see who it was.

As I walked into the hall the door burst open. A tall man practically ran in he said, "Did Charlie actually coo.."

He stopped suddenly as his eyes passed over me. A look of pure love and lust passed his face, his eyes darkened. Suddenly the look was gone as quickly it came and a cruel look came.

"Who are you?", his snarky remark shouldn't have hurt me but as he said it I flinched and in my mind, memories of Riley filled and tears filled my eyes. Not knowing what to do I ran up to my room and quietly shut the door.

What was burned into my memory that was the hurt look that took over his face when I flinched. The last thing I remembered before sleep overtook me was shouting below me.

That night was the first night I dreamt of the mysterious god I had met hours before.

**A/N: Was that long enough? I think it was pretty good. Review and tell me what you think!**

**Question: Should Bella have one kid or twins?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yeah! Another chapter! Hope you enjoy! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a week but it has been one thing after another, last week I got really sick and was out of school for a whole week, and can you imagine all that homework that I had to make up, today alone I took THREE tests! It was ridiculous, but amazing considering that I am pretty much caught up after working my butt off over the weekend and Monday! With that I hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything! Well other than my toothbrush and socks!**

**PAULPOV**

I was running patrol with the Ice Queen, aka Leah, while all of the other lucky bastards were at Charlie's house watching the game. This was just a wonderful day, and getting better and better.

"Sulking again Pauly Boy? Aww, poor you, you can't see the game. I'm crying for you, really I am."-Leah

"Shut it Leah. I get it your pissed; take it out on someone who actually gives a shit."-Me

Blocking out Leah's mental screaming lecture, my mind drifted and I was thinking about Sam and Emily. It was so disgusting how affectionate they were, but they were soul mates and would love each other for the rest of their lives and would always be connected spiritually.

Shaking my head, I needed to stop thinking all those sappy thoughts, next thing I would know, I'd be composing songs about how beautiful the moon is. I had to get the thought of imprinting out of my head, there would never be a girl for me. No, Paul White, the asshole, the womanizer would never imprint.

Reaching Charlie's house I shifted and pulled on my jeans, listening to the guys excited chatter I realized that they must be eating right now. Listening to Charlie's booming laugh, it must be pretty good. I briefly wondered if Emily had come over, running up the steps I walked for the door.

Opening the door I stepped in and said, "Did Charlie actually coo.."

I stopped in my tracks. Standing in front of me was a goddess, her rich chocolate hair framed her faintly pale face. She blinked and I caught sight of her beautiful eyes. All ties with my life had broken away and everything was focused on this beautiful girl standing in front of me. Holy shit, I think I just imprinted.

No, I couldn't have. I can't imprint on this tiny girl in front of me. My inner wolf was content having finally found his mate, no **our **mate. This can't be happening.

"Who are you?", my snarky tone obviously hurt her because she flinched and her beautiful brown eyes filled with tears.

With out a word she rushed upstairs and seconds later I heard her door shut quietly. My wolf was growling at me for upsetting her. Jake walked out into the hallway and gave me a questioning look as to what happened and where Bella was.

I indicated upstairs, and said, "Jake, I think I imprinted on her.", as I said that all hell broke loose.

Charlie jumped out of his chair which toppled backwards and rushed out to face me.

"What? Did you say that you imprinted on my daughter?", his quiet controlled voice was strained with anger.

"No shit, that's what I said.", I said snappily, which wasn't that smart considering I was standing on front of an old angry werewolf.

"I just got Bella back and now you are telling me that I have to give her away just like that? Excuse me if I'm not overjoyed about it."

"Hey hey, Charlie chill. You need to tell Paul about Bella and what we think. Let's take this in the living room.", Jake was defending me and I was surprised, for the past few years all I heard was about this Bella. He had desperately wanted to imprint on her, but now he couldn't she was all mine my wolf thought smugly.

I couldn't believe this, I barely knew this girl. Dutifully following Charlie into the living room he sat down in his old beat up recliner.

He stretched lengthily and took a sip of his beer beside him before he turned off the TV to the complaints of the rest of the pack. All he had to do though was to give the guys his 'Charlie' look, which was renowned in the pack. Everyone in the pack trailed out except for Jacob and Seth. The silence was killing me so I decided to break the silence.

"So, I imprinted. On a girl. Well, at least she's not ugly. That's a relief."

Suddenly I was pinned to the wall by Seth, Charlie and Jake behind him looking murderous.

"Hey hey! Chill I was kidding! Chill!"

Seth growled and I stopped realizing that he and Jake were dangerously close to phasing in Charlie's living room. Not good, not good at all. Charlie looked at the two and then gave me a final glare before going over to pull Seth off me and calm him down. Charlie plopped down onto the couch and let out a weary sigh.

"Bella has been… strange since she's been back. Even though it has only been an afternoon. She's shied away from everyone who has tried to be friendly and talk to her. She never was like this, I mean she has always been shy and drawn away from most people, but this. She has literally not responded to Jared and Embry." Charlie's voice sounded different, older and strained.

"Yeah!", Jake piped up, " When she first came I gave her a hug and she tensed up like she was a board. She used to love hugs but now she doesn't seem to like men in general."

"So what does that mean? What's wrong with her?" I asked curious what the girl's problem was. Oh god, please don't let her be all shy and quiet, or worse all lovey dovey with me, or worst like Leah. With that thought I shivered. Ugh it would be just my luck to get a bitch for an imprint.

"Well I reckon that she had a bad experience with someone, maybe a boy. But whatever or whoever happened, she was badly hurt and all we can hope for is that while she's here she'll open up to us and tell what happened." Seth said thoughtfully.

With that we fell silently, just thinking, for me I was wondering about the girl who slept right above me, wondering if she felt that magnetic pull that I felt. I heard her shift restlessly and sigh contentedly. Suddenly I heard her say something, wondering if I heard correctly I strained my ears trying to hear upstairs.

"Paul." Bella's whisper haunted me that night, and I knew that I would not sleep tonight. But eventually sleep came but even then as I was laying in my bed half asleep I was still thinking of that goddess who stood before me only hours before.

That was the first night I dreamt of Bella Swan.

**A/N: So what did you think? Like it? Yes? No? Who should Bella bond with, Kim and Emily or Leah? **

**I'm terribly sorry that it isn't that long but I have to finish a story for tomorrow. I might post it if you want. Please Review and ell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't updated recently but things have been so busy lately, I have had an ongoing war with homework, having an ongoing cold, and many rehearsals for band. So my updating will be a little dodgy but I will not abandon this story!**

**BELLA POV**

I woke up in an empty bed, my heart racing and my stomach flying. My mouth tasted bile and I rolled out of bed quickly before racing to the bathroom to heave up the remains of my dinner from last night. It had been two weeks since I had moved in with Charlie, and it was nothing like I had ever seen.

He and the 'Pack' as they called themselves, went out on 'boy-nights' and didn't return until the early hours of the morning. This itself wasn't odd but that they mostly all left with shoes and shirts on, but in the morning when I came down to start breakfast for Charlie and the boys who had crashed in the living room had none and once I had even dug up a shoe that looked torn apart by something.

I passed it off though, not wanting to make a big fuss about it, me just moving in and all.

I padded softly to the kitchen not wanting to wake up Seth, Paul, and Jake asleep in the living room. The cool tile felt good on my bare feet. I started to pull out the coffee beans from the refrigerator and set them on the counter, then started to look for the grinder. I finally found under the cupboard way in the back. How it got there I'll never know.

Soon the whole house was enveloped in the warm smell of coffee, upstairs I could hear movement from Charlie's room, the bear was awake. I got up from the chair I had been sitting in and retrieved four mugs and set them on the table.

I went into the garage to get the breakfast food, deciding to make scrambled eggs with sausage, and pancakes. As I walked back into the kitchen I stepped on a piece of glass, effectively cutting my foot.

"Oww. Shit, shit, shit.", I cursed under my breath dropping the food in my hands to hold my foot up and see the damage. Bad idea. I fell to the ground with an almighty crash against a rake which barely missed hitting my face, instead landing right next to me with a clatter against the hard granite.

Suddenly Paul was right next to me in a flurry of hand movements and yelling at me.

"Are you ok? Oh my god. Bella? Can you hear me? Are you still alive?" Paul was checking my foot, head and checking to see if my heart was still beating.

"Paul?", My voice a little weak from the recent turmoil.

"Yes Bella?" Paul asked furtively, relieved still checking me over.

"Am I still breathing?" I asked annoyed now that he was freaking out over nothing.

"Well yeah.." He said slowly realizing that he, a complete stranger to me was practically groping me.

"Than get your hands the hell off of me." I snapped now just plain irritated.

I pushed myself of the ground and staggered as the blood rushed to my head. Chuckling, Paul caught me and gently pushed me upright.

"Thanks, I guess.", I said now a little subdued.

I walked back into the house with Paul trailing behind me almost as a puppy. I took the fresh pot of coffee and poured a cup and handed it to him. Turning my back on him before he had the chance to say thanks I started to crack the eggs and mix them up.

As I was waiting for the pan to heat up, Paul turned me around, pushing me up against the counter, he growled softly and smashed his lips upon mine. He was demanding and hard. But the kiss was hot, so hot.

I heard a slight cough in the doorway and pushed Paul away from me to see Seth standing there watching uncomfortably.

"Was I interrupting something? I smelled the coffee and thought that…" Seth's voice trailed off as he saw Paul grip my hip tightly and possessively. All the memories of Riley came rushing back and I pushed Paul away roughly.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. Now!", I spilled out as I stumbled for the door.

I had to get away from that house and Paul. Now.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? You like? Yes? No? Please review! I have another chapter ready but I'd like to hit at least 40 reviews until I post it. **

**Next Chapter, we meet the Cullens!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So this is chapter 5! Sorry, for the late update but at least I updated right?**

**Anyway enough chitchat here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

**BELLA POV**

I ran from the house like a bat out of hell, just running, not even caring where, just away from Paul, from Riley.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_You stupid bitch! You made me look like an idiot with my friends out there! You know you aren't supposed to talk in front of them." Riley screamed at my face, spit flying everywhere as he backhanded my face roughly. That would leave a bruise tomorrow._

"_I'm sorry! I just thought…" I started to speak but Riley backhanded me again as the words started to leave my mouth._

"_That's just it! You aren't supposed to think! I think for you, you belong to me!" He screamed as he pushed me on the ground and straddled my hips and roughly captured my lips in a bruising demanding kiss._

"_NO NO! Please Riley, NO! Not this!" I screamed as I realized what his intentions were, _

_One quick blow of his hand onto my temple and the world was completely black._

**That was the night my child was conceived.**

_**END FLASHBACK**_

I sat down on the ground to recover my surroundings and saw that I was on a lonely sandy beach, the powdery sand caressing my bare feet, the water kissing my toes. Deciding that I needed to take a swim to rub off this morning's fright.

I peeled of my pajama bottoms slowly leaving me in my underwear and tank top then jogging into the cold Washington waters. I submerged my body underneath the water and came up gasping for air, as the cold attacked my body like icicles.

Yet still I stayed in the water, pondering my predicament with Paul. I barely knew the man yet felt attracted to him instantly, which made me wary, for he seemed to return the affection the same amount if not more, he was borderline stalker.

I finally decided that my baby and I were almost at the point of hypothermia, so I dragged myself out onto the shore.

Standing there was a man. Pale, and beautiful, plain out beautiful and he was looking at me.

"Hello." The stange man said, even his voice was perfect, which was disconcerting.

"Hello." I replied not wanting to be rude.

"My name is Edward Cullen, may I be as bold enough as to enquire this lovely lady's name?" He asked flashing me a dazzling smile.

"Bella… Just Bella."

" Well Just Bella it is lovely to meet you." He proffered his hand in offering.

I took it and was shocked at how cold it was.

"Bella! There you are!" A voice from behind made me turn. Standing there was Paul looking remorseful, when I turned around to see Edward again, he was gone.

**What do you think? Good? Bad? Short? Next up is Paul POV and isn't Edward the womanizer? **

**I'll need to reach 60 reviews until my next update. So get a reading! **

**HAPPY READING **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Again I am apologizing for the long period between the updates but things have been winding down since school has been let out so I am hoping to be updating more frequently now, but I can't guarantee anything.**

**Happy Readings!**

**-Kitty**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

_**Previously…..**_

_Standing there was a man. Pale, and beautiful, plain out beautiful and he was looking at me._

"_Hello." The strange man said, even his voice was perfect, which was disconcerting._

"_Hello." I replied not wanting to be rude._

"_My name is Edward Cullen, may I be as bold enough as to enquire this lovely lady's name?" He asked flashing me a dazzling smile._

"_Bella… Just Bella."_

" _Well Just Bella it is lovely to meet you." He proffered his hand in offering._

_I took it and was shocked at how cold it was._

"_Bella! There you are!" A voice from behind made me turn. Standing there was Paul looking remorseful, when I turned around to see Edward again, he was gone._

_Now…_

**PAULPOV**

Bella turned her back on me and started to root around in the fridge looking for food, she got up carrying eggs and started to make scrambled eggs, completely ignoring me.

Oh hell no, NO one ignores Paul White especially his imprint.

I strode over to Bella, touched her shoulder gently, and as she started to look over her shoulder I grabbed her, spinning her and captured her lips on mine. I tried to show all my feelings through that one kiss, showing my love and frustration. At first she resisted but soon had given and was kissing me back with frenzy. I let my tongue

My lips, on Bella's lips, fireworks were lighting my eyes as I put my hands in her hair and smelled her intoxicating scent. I was in a wolfy nirvana, I was on cloud nine, nothing could ruin this moment. Yeah right, famous last words.

Seth then chose that moment to wake up and then walk into the damn kitchen. If that wasn't enough he had to speak!

He coughed slightly and then started to speak softly to Bella and I, "Was I interrupting something? I smelled the coffee and thought that…".

His voice trailed off when he saw the murderous look on my face directed solely at him as I pushed Bella behind me gently, he started to slowly back up but stopped abruptly with a look of surprise, as Bella stuttered out a few words.

"I'm sorry! I have to go. Now!"

She stumbled out the door, Seth and I watching her as her figure dimmed into the distance. As soon as she was out of sight, Seth rounded on me.

"What the hell did you do to her?", he roared and I automatically backed away from the vibrating wolf standing in front of me.

"Whoa, dude Seth, calm down. Don't phase in her house.", I said trying to will him to calm down.

"What the hell did you do to her?", he said again this time a little calmer as he gathered his wits.

" I don't know. She was standing there and then the next thing I knew I was kissing her." I said wistfully remembering the kiss I shared with my beauty a few minutes ago.

" Well, go find her dickhead. Make this right or you will regret this." He said venomously as we stalked out the door phasing as he hit the woods.

I sat down at the kitchen table and put my hands on my head and sat there contemplating nothing. Sighing I pushed myself up, and started for the door, walking to find my imprint.

**A/N: Hey guys, I know its short, but I just don't feel the story, nothing has been coming to me, I have so many ideas but none of them are good. Sooooo, if anyone has any Harry Potter or Twilight ideas for a story that they would like me to write, or pairings they like, please drop a line and share! I am open to anything! Thanks!**


End file.
